1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile communications system, a mobile communications network controller, a mobile communications terminal, and a method of controlling a mobile communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional mobile communications systems, known are information provision systems in which servers such as WWW servers on the Internet provide various kinds of information to users of mobile terminals (mobile stations). The information provision systems include, for example, the “i-mode service (a service name)” provided by NTT DoCoMo, Inc.
The conventional information provision systems have a problem that users cannot obtain information to receive desired services. For example, although a nearby café has equipment for making a high-quality picture phone call, a user who wants to make such phone call when being in the street cannot get the fact. In another example, even though some fifty meters' walk results in improved radio conditions and relatively higher image quality, a user cannot obtain the information.
Further, the conventional information provision system cannot predict the movement of users. When communications conditions worsen with the movement of a user, that is, when a train bringing the user is about to enter a tunnel, for example, the conventional information providing system cannot enable to know the fact in advance and also cannot provide a seamless service.